


И я падаю вверх

by Lisaveta



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M, В далекой-далекой галактике не все так хорошо, Стекло, каноническая смерть персонажа, много стекла
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta
Summary: “Потом” не наступает никогда.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 14





	И я падаю вверх

**Author's Note:**

> Я начала его писать в половине восьмого утра, по дороге на работу, прямо в телефоне. Закончила через полтора часа. Дёсна от того стекла кровоточат до сих пор
> 
> Enigma - I Love You... I'll Kill You

Легко было бы переложить всю вину на Бена.

Но и он, и Лея знали, что к моменту, когда ее сына позвала тьма, Люк Скайокер уже был напрочь ранен, что его ослепшие глаза не видели и не слышали ничего за собственным балансированием на грани. Он каждый день задыхался от того, что «потом» больше никогда не настанет.

Это было легче, когда ему было тридцать. Когда он смотрел на человека, раз за разом проходящего в его дом и Храм, и чувствовал, что однажды не сможет его отпустить. Что однажды наберется достаточно безрассудства, чтобы дотянуться к руке, держащей Ребенка невиданной Силы и привязанности. Что однажды то, что сжимает грудь в его присутствии возьмет верх, и он… он проснется всем собой.

Он думает так до тех пор, пока однажды в Храм не приходят другие.

Когда отец Грогу в очередной раз появляется на его пороге, Люк как всегда приглашает его войти. Готовит чай из терпких листьев и сладких трав. Ставит исходящие паром чашки на стол, и только после этого зовет дроида с деревянным коробом, обшитым разным железом.

— Грогу сказал, что по вашим традициям, нужно отдать это тебе.

Мандалорец смотрит на содержимое короба, а потом оборачивается к Люку. И он знает, что в том взгляде нет ужаса, что испытывает сам джедай при взгляде на измятые, поломанные куски бескара, бывшие когда-то крепкой броней.

— Это ты?

Люк кивает и подносит к губами чашку с чаем. Детеныш на руках мандалорца опускает уши параллельно полу.

— Я обещал защищать твоего сына.

Он уходит в полном молчании. Даже детеныш молчит, поджимая нижнюю губу в осознании, что происходит что-то страшное и странное. Не тогда, когда кучка мандалорцев пришла за сыном их МандАлора. А вот сейчас. Когда между его отцом и Учителем становится еще одна стена из гнева, боли, политики и тьмы.

Дети в тот день тихие и не знают чем помочь Учителю. Он в ответ только улыбается, гладит их по головам, расплескивая столько нежности и заботы, сколько вообще в нем есть. Бесконечность. Он укладывает их спать, а затем возвращается в ту комнату, убирает давно покрывшийся пленочкой чай, так больше никем и не тронутый. Моет чашки, держа их со всей аккуратностью, словно не желает метнуть в ближайшую стену.

После этого идет сквозь лес к холму, там, над рекой. Его медитация в этот раз обрывочна, и то самое чувство спокойствия ускользает между пальцев, так что он фактически может почувствовать эти потоки Силы.

— Люк.

Он открывает глаза, но не поворачивается. Перед ним одна из долин этой маленькой луны, залитая отраженным с планеты светом. Перед ним простор, как обещание свободы и будущего. За его спиной стоит мандалорец, и Люк склоняет голову перед его силой и правом… правом _ТАК_ произносить его имя.

— Вас больше никогда никто не побеспокоит из моего народа. Это моё обещание для тебя.

— Я верю тебе, — отвечает Люк. И медленно встает на ноги, чтобы повернуться.

Теперь за его спиной ночной свет, простор и обрыв. А перед ним он, — человек в присутствии которого Люк не может дышать. В присутствии которого Сила поет и рыдает по нему. В присутствии которого Люк чувствует себя живым человеком, а не Мастером джедаем.

Он делает один нерешительный шаг ближе, неловко протягивая руку в перчатке и касаясь щеки Люка. И тот принимает это, как готов принять все, что угодно. Скажи мандалорец пойти за ним, в его страшную войну за родную планету и народ, и Люк будет там с ним. Всей своей верой, мечом и Силой. Если он только скажет… Но МандАлор молчит, и только аккуратно гладит его щеку, как будто вообще не имеет права касаться. Не имеет права на него.

— Когда-нибудь потом…

И Люк медленно прикрывает глаза, соглашаясь с этим обещанием. Он готов ждать сколько угодно.

Мандалорец делает еще один шаг, и кладет руку Люку под затылок, притягивая к себе. Приподнимает шлем и касается теплыми губами приоткрытых губ. Люк выдыхает ему в рот, всем тем, что запирало его дыхание раньше. Он чувствует… чувствует как воздух вокруг них дрожит и сильно бьется сердце под слоем бескара.

С утра Грогу скулит и рыдает от тоски по ушедшему отцу, и Люку хочется к нему присоединиться. Но он готовит чай и демонстрирует ученикам как можно держать камень на тонкой соломенке.

Проходит больше года, и Люк не может не знать, что творится в большом мире за пределами маленькой луны. Знает, насколько твердой, уверенной и жесткой рукой новый МандАлор взял власть. Знает, сколько лишились жизни за неповиновение его правилам и воле. Знает, что его война еще не выиграна.

Лея, его милая Лея, смотрит на Люка в одну из встреч и в ее глазах… что-то похожее на страх.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что мог бы это прекратить? Что мог бы обуздать его. Ты и его сын.

Она почти отшатывается от мягкости его улыбки.

— Равновесие, сестра. Это его народ, его меч и право. Если я вмешаюсь, мы изменимся вместе. Все изменится. Разве этого ты желаешь для Новой Республики, себя и сына? Наши народы надеются на нас. И мы не имеем права вмешиваться. — Он снова тянет уголки губ. — По сути, мы даже одним воздухом не имеем права дышать.

— И ты… ты согласен с этим?

— Я забочусь и обучаю его сына. Чего большего я могу желать?

Лея закусывает губу, тянет к нему руки, кладет их на плечи.

— Ты не обязан приносить себя в жертву, Люк.

— Но я все еще обязан искупить ошибки нашего отца.

— Ты обязан просто жить! — В уголках ее глаз собирается влага. И Лея прижимается к нему, как наверное должна была прижиматься еще маленькой девочкой, если бы они росли вместе.

И Люк молчит о том, что кто-то из них должен. Пойти наперекор вселенной не получится у обоих. Он кладет руку ей на живот и улыбается. Бесконечно улыбается.

В следующий свой визит в школу Лея привозит добрую весть и шкатулку. Молча кладет ее перед братом и уходит.

Внутри, завернутый в тонко выделанную бархатистую кожу, спрятан бескаровый браслет, достаточно широкий, чтобы закрыть левое запястье и половину локтевой кости. С внешней стороны он покрыт черной краской и сделан просто, без изысков, но внутри стоит клеймо с грязерогом. И Люк гладит его пальцами, а затем сползает на пол и снова и снова пытается начать дышать. Не выходит. Без него не выходит. Грудь давит так, словно на нее опирается вся ответственность мира, весь долг и обязанность. Люк знает, что этот бескар из той самой брони, смятой и растерзанной световым мечом и Силой, что мандалорец увез от него. Знает, что этим венчан с ним сильней, чем всеми невысказанными словами, обещаниями и пустым «потом».

Люк носит подарок каждый раз, когда покидает Храм и свою маленькую луну. Он защищается им как щитом и знаменем, знанием только для него одного.

«Потом» не наступает никогда.

Мандалор встает на ноги, и тогда его правителя убивают. Люк чувствует это в Силе так, словно это его тело пробивают насквозь бескаровым копьем. Он падает на пол, и ученики окружают его, тянут руки, чтобы хоть немного ослабить боль, но Люк не дает им, с жадностью забирая себе все, что у него теперь осталось.

Едва в силах стоять, он собирает детей и ищет Грогу. Разум ребенка уже гораздо более взрослый, но он все равно не может справиться с чувством потери, большие глаза его мутнеют от слез и гнева. У Люка нет на это времени. Собрав всех своих учеников, он улетает.

Пока все остальные остаются под присмотром сестры, Люк забирает все еще мечущегося в неверии и боли Грогу, отвозя его так далеко, как только может. Пока их корабль летит, ребенок прижимается к Люку и бесконечно ворчит, и стонет и зовет того, кого уже нет. Он смотрит на учителя, и в особо тяжкие минуты обвиняет его. Не в том, что Люк не смог защитить отца, а в том, что не был с ним. В том, что «сейчас» не существовало. Люк принимает и это.

Новый МандАлор грозит Республике и лично Лее войной, требуя выдать сына Дина Джерина. Принцесса Альдераана непреклонна и не приемлет угроз. Тем более в адрес детей. Она говорит, что в этом поиске они могут найти лишь Люка Скайокера и он не пожалеет то, ради чего Дин Джерин отдал свою жизнь, он уничтожит Мандалор и как планету и как народ. Лея Органа тоже умеет угрожать и бывает пугающа в гневе и отчаянии.

Никто не знает, насколько сильно она умеет блефовать.

Люк никогда не откажется ни от чего, что сделал его мандалорец. Он примет от него все.

Призраки силы, ни его отец, ни Бен Кэноби, никогда не говорят об этом. Никогда не извиняются за то, что он, Люк, пытался исправить хоть что-то, пойти по другому пути, и проиграл. Призраки силы наверняка уже знают, что Люк Скайокер навсегда потерян для света, и Бен Соло обречен повторить их судьбу вновь.

Люк аккуратно снимает спрятанный под рукавом наруч и убирает его в шкатулку, оставляя послание передать это рыцарю-джедаю Грогу Джарину. Он уходит с мыслью, что наконец наступает их «потом». Рассыпаясь пеплом все с той же любовью к человеку, к мандалорцу, который был готов отдать ему всего себя, но Люк так и не смог взять.

Круг замыкается.

И начинается новый.


End file.
